Ryukos choice
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: uzu sanageyama is in love of ryuko but this will take him in a confrontation with satsuki. this story is full of drama horny parts blood and feelings, but in the end ryuko have the last word. rewievs are welcome so enjoy this amateur englis facfic .
1. Chapter 1

Ryuko's Choice

**Ok, I am a beta, my grammar is …. So-so I want to improve it. This story is really ambitious but is really good XD please don't be rude people I am not perfect. Hope you enjoy this. Constructive REVIEWS are welcome. I edited the story and made some grammar corrections. Ok let's begin! **

After 5 years of the life fiber global conflict, all the elite four of honnouji academy started from zero, making each one of them to have a new life. All they abandoned the Honnouji academy and satsuki demolished it. Satsuki also destroyed REVOCS, and she founded an organization to protect the entire world from the remaining life fibers treat.

All the world countries started to collect the remaining life fibers and started to use it to make more powerful weapons, however the terrorist organizations also turned they interest in this technology, which is why the world was having many armed conflicts.

Meanwhile in Japan, everything was returning to the normality, **NUDIST BEACH** was giving some humanitarian help for the survivors, **Mikisugi **became the CEO of the Japan army as also from NUDIST BEACH.

**Tsumugu** became an awarded general and he founded a special task force, named THE SHARKS

But not only they were having a different life, also Ryuko and Satsuki were having a change, Ryuko moved on Satsuki mansion, it was really weird cause they used to be rivals, but something made that both sisters started to have feelings for each other. This was new for ryuko, she was confused because satsuki was her blood sister, but they never had a closest relationship as a family, so they decided to have a life together as a partner.

Meanwhile the elite four, picked up their own way and decided what the best was for them.

**Inumuta** founded his own company of global virtual security and became nonon's boyfriend.

**Nonon** became a famous orchestra master with a big prestige, she confessed her feelings to inumuta and they have a relationship.

**Gamagoori** is the commander in chief of Tokyo police department, he's trying to get married with mako but he's too shy and for the moment they are only dating.

**Iori** became a famous clothe designer, and he also work for Japan military department for the development of anti life fiber weapons. He was married once but he decided to divorce from her wife, he was not ready for have a family.

**Uzu** founded his own karate and swordsmanship school, and he's very recognized in Japan.

But uzu had a problem, he had a problem with a young girl, and that girl was ryuko. He just had feelings for ryuko since the war ended but ryuko only considered him as a friend. This made that uzu to consider forget her, but he was totally in love of her he liked her body, oh that sculptural body, those blue eyes, and that hair, ryuko was perfection on earth, but the relationship that she had with satsuki seemed to be strong leaving uzu without possibilities to get ryuko for him.

After some time satsuki decided to visit his old friend uzu, she was glad to see again one of her closest friend. The meeting place was the mall; she was just getting ready and decided to pick up ryuko with her.

**Satsuki:** hey ryuko hurry up! Uzu is waiting for me and I don't want to be late because of you. (Grabbing a white skirt)

**Ryuko:** calm down I already heard you, I don't know why I have to go with you, he's your closest friend not mine! (Putting on her a t-shirt)

**Satsuki:** come on you little delinquent, don't make me loose my patient. (Standing behind ryuko)

**Satsuki:** oh really? Well I'm a delinquent but at least I don't have big monster eyebrows (smirking)

**Satsuki:** (giving ryuko a spank) oh that's what you think? Well you didn't say that last night (slowly touching her ass)

**Ryuko:** (totally blushed) Hey don't do that! Or else I'm gonna have to punch you. (Turning around and getting in front of satsuki)

**Satsuki: **(putting her arms around ryuko's hips) Come on Matoi don't be so rough with me! (Giving her a malicious smile)

**Ryuko: **(putting her arms around satsuki's head) ok sis I'm sorry but next time I wont have mercy of you! (Kissing satsuki's moth)

**Satsuki: **I don't care if you are rough with me matoi! (Kissing ryuko)

**Satsuki: ** Well are you ready now? (Pushing ryuko away) We have to go.

**Ryuko: **(still blushed) eeeh what? Am yes; yes let's go now!

**Ryuko: **hey and don't do that again you now that I hate when you start something but you never end it!

**Satsuki: ** ups! I'm sorry (smirk) lets go now, we are late!

Satsuki and ryuko arrived to the mall, satsuki was looking for uzu but she couldn't see a shit! It was full of people, so she decided to call him when suddenly she felt the presence of someone behind her.

**Satsuki: ** are you going to attack me from behind uzu?

**Uzu: **Hell no! I couldn't ever do something like that satsuki Sama! (Smiling)

**Satsuki: ** (turning around) I'm glad to see you again Sanageyama! (Giving him a hug)

**Uzu: **(hugging her) hahaha, I'm glad to see you too satsuki Sama! Look at you! You look different.

**Satsuki: ** Thank you, you look different too, long time no sees you, how's your academy?

**Uzu: **well everything is ok; the boys are quick learners, hahaha.

**Ryuko: **Hey jerk! Are you going to talk to me or what?

There was ryuko beautiful as always he turned red as a tomato, he just felt how his heart was beating so fast, his breathing got complicated, but he just calmed down got some air and talked to ryuko.

**Uzu: **hiya matoi how are you? Look at you; you grew up a little eh?

**Ryuko: **ha! Ha! You are so funny like an open window on a submarine. (Angry face)

**Uzu:** C'mon matoi it was just a joke, don't get angry because of that! (Smirking to her)

**Ryuko:** if we were not friends I have already punched you! Hahaha, now come and give me a hug (hugging him)

**Uzu:** (totally blushed) ugh…. Ok, ok… come on here. (Hugging ryuko too)!

**Satsuki: **awww am glad to see you guys still being friends after so long. But now lets eat something I'm really hungry. Do you want some hamburger Uzu?

**Uzu: **ah? Yes, why not? I'm really hungry.

**Ryuko: **sounds good for me, well lets go sis, I want a big cheeseburger (grabbing satsuki's hand)

So they went to a McDonald, for some hamburgers, ryuko, satsuki and uzu entered in the restaurant, uzu requested a double chicken burger, satsuki some tea (as always) and an apple pie, and ryuko a triple cheeseburger. They all started to eat but it was obviously that ryuko didn't have any kind of modals on the table, but they all were having a good time. Uzu could notice that satsuki and ryuko relationship was really strong, he felt bad for a while, but he just hided her sadness and continued with the journey.

At the end of the day uzu went back to his house, he took a shower, but he just couldn't forget ryuko, his feelings for her were burning him alive, he had to do something, but there was not the smallest possibility to make her look at him as a man and not like a friend anymore.

The days became weeks and the weeks became months, finally 2 months passed. Uzu went to the mall, he were going to pick up his new katana sword, he changed the bamboo sword cause he wanted to try something different and he just got adapted quickly to that new combat style.

He was just in a balcony drinking a beer, when someone touched his shoulder; he just knew in that moment who was that person.

**Ryuko: **hey uzu, how are you? What are you doing here man?

**Uzu: **oh, hi matoi what a surprise! Well I just came to pick up my new sword, and for spend some time out the academy; sometimes those children's piss me off.

**Ryuko: **hahaha, oh man but I though you were enjoying that, oh a new sword? Wow, can you show it to me please?

**Uzu: **sure, why not? (Unpacking the sword) here it is! It's a beauty, don't you think?

**Ryuko: **oh yes, it looks awesome. It's light and sharp. But do you know how to handle it?

**Uzu: **well, come to my academy and I will show you. (Smirking)

**Ryuko**: yeah why not! But wait, no I cant, I'm going to Osaka with satsuki this month, sorry.

**Uzu:** (sad face) oh, I see. And… tell me matoi when you and….. Satsuki….. Started your r-relationship?

**Ryuko:** (lightly blushed) well just 5 years ago, at the beginning it was weird, b-but now its normal to me (eyes on the floor) so…. What about you? How's everything with the chicks? Do you have any special girl on your life?

**Uzu:** (blushed) well…. Yes…. there is one girl….. And she really likes me…..but I have not chances with her (looking down the balcony)

**Ryuko:** why do you say that? Come on, just look at you! All the girls will die for having a date with you. (Smiling to him)

**Uzu:** r-really? But I don't know, I mean I don't have any kind of attractive, she just didn't notice me.

**Ryuko:** well you have those beautiful green eyes, and you have a muscle body.

**Uzu:** (blushed) really? T-thanks matoi that's really kind from you, (looking to her)

**Ryuko:** w-what? Do I have something on my face?

**Uzu:** nope, it's just that you look like her!

**Ryuko:** like who?

**Uzu:** the girl that freak me off!

**Ryuko:** oh really? So how is she? (Curious look)

**Uzu:** well, she's tall, she has black hair, blue eyes (nervous voice) a-a cute skin, a sculptural body… (Low Whisper) and she have a red streak.

**Ryuko:** oh I see, it sounds like…. Me I guess. (Lightly blushed)

**Uzu:** no, she's no like you.

**Ryuko: **oh… I see. (Disappointed voice)

**Uzu:** YOU ARE THAT GIRL! (Loud voice and completely blushed)

**Ryuko:** WHAT? Are… are you seriously? (Looking to uzu face)

**Uzu:** Hell yes matoi! I'm in love of you! I've been in love of you from long time ago! (Looking to ryuko)

**Ryuko:** b-but why you never told me anything? Why here? Why now?

**Uzu:** because I was a coward, I never had the balls to tell you the true, ryuko…. You have been in my mind all this years, I see you even when I'm sleeping, and I can't take you out of my heart!

**Ryuko:** uzu…. Are you….. Seriously? (Blushed)

**Uzu:** (putting his hand on ryuko face) look at me. Yes! I'm seriously.

**Ryuko:** Uzu….. That's so….. Sweet!

**Uzu:** you are everything for me, I can't live without you. (Getting close to ryuko mouth) (Trying to kiss her)

**Ryuko:** (blushed) Uzu, you are… cute (receiving uzu kiss)

Both ones kissed each other, uzu was dreaming with this moment, and finally that dream came true for him, ryuko also seemed to be enjoying, she was playing with uzu's tongue and she kissed him like trying to get uzu's soul out of his body, it was a rude and passionate but cute kiss that lasted like 2 minutes.

Suddenly an explosion occurred in the mall, there were masked and armed guys, they just assaulted the bank behind ryuko and uzu position, they just killed the guards, but the guards where using life fiber combat body armor, but this guys just killed them easily, looks like they were using anti life fiber bullets, so they were not thieves oh no, they were terrorists!

There was a guy with a bandana, and a CAR15, then he shouted:

**Terrorist leader**: ok you little bastards! Put your hands on your head and no one will be hurt! Now all of you are our hostages.

The other 9 men's had gas mask and AK47 machineguns, they had 3 black bags full of money. Looks they were ready to go. Meanwhile sanageyama and ryuko were behind a small wall looking at the scene.

**Ryuko:** shit, if I only had brought senketsu today, he's in the laundry.

**Uzu:** don't worry; I just called gamagoori he'll be here in few moments.

**Uzu: **stay here I'm going to distract them (grabbing his sword)

**Ryuko:** uzu no, that's just a simple sword they will kill you!

**Uzu:** of course not! This sword is made of the same material than satsuki's bakuzan, even if they are using anti life fiber bullets I will crush them, stay here!

He just jumped over one of the terrorist and killed it, and then he shouted.

**Uzu:** hey you motherfuckers, what do you think you are doing?

**Terrorist leader:** who the fuck are you sonny?

**Uzu:** my name is uzu sanageyama, and I'm going to be your executioner today if you don't surrender. (Showing them the sword)

**Terrorist leader:** hahahahahaha, o really? Using that little toy? Come and do your best sonny, KILL HIM BOYS!

The remaining 8 terrorist started to shoot uzu, he just avoided the bullets and with his sword he just stopped them.

**Terrorist 9**: what the hell? I'm going to end with you little monkey boy. (Getting an knife)

Uzu just stabbed the terrorist and launched him near of ryuko, she saw that the terrorist had a ninjatso sword, so she picked up the sword and the AK47 then she came out the wall; she aimed at the terrorist leader and shouted:

**Ryuko:** hey you bastard, eat some bullets. (Shooting the machinegun)

She just killed 3 of the terrorist at once; meanwhile the terrorist leader got some cover and started to shoot back too.

**Uzu:** Ryuko, what are you doing? Get out of here!

**Ryuko:** hell no! I won't get hided like a little girl, let just kill now this bastards. (Shooting to them)

**Uzu:** ok, but don't do something imprudent!

**Ryuko: **got it!

**Terrorist 5**: shut the fucking mouth (shooting the ak47)

**The entire terrorists:** (shooting their weapons)

**Uzu:** (avoiding the bullets with his technique) Men do kote! Men do Kote! Men do kote! Men do kote! Men do kote!

**Ryuko:** Reloading! Uzu, this is my last charger. (Shooting back to the terrorists)

**Terrorist 5:** aarrrggg (death by a headshot)

**Terrorist 4:** ugh! (4 shots on the chest)

**Terrorist 3:** you bastards, I'm sick of all of you. (Grabbing the ninjatso sword and attacking Uzu)

**Uzu:** (clashing swords) too slow buddy, die! Men….. Do…..Kote!

**Ryuko:** I'm out of ammo! (Grabbing the sword) aaaaahhhhhh!

**Terrorist 2:** come on baby, come with your daddy! (Shooting to her)

**Ryuko:** don't call me baby! (Avoiding the bullets and cutting the terrorist neck)

**Terrorist leader:** ok boys I'm done, let's end this now! (Grabbing a grenade and throwing it to ryuko) Fire in the fucking hole!

Ryuko just got some scratches but she could escape the explosion, however she was dizzy for the explosion so the terrorist leader aimed to her and shoots to her!

**Terrorist leader: **time to go bed bitch!

**Ryuko:** aggghhh, my chest! (A shoot on her chest)

**Uzu:** RYUKOOOOO!

**Terrorist leader:** stupid bitch!

Uzu just avoided the second terrorist, grabbed a shotgun that one of the bank guards had on his hand and aimed at the terrorist and blow up the terrorist head. Then he just took some cover, uzu wanted to help ryuko, he feared that she were death but suddenly something happened. Ryuko just stood up, she had a bullet hole on her chest but the wound disappeared.

**Terrorist leader:** What da fuck? You should be death…. What are you? (Scared voice)

**Ryuko:** I am your worse nightmare! (Screaming)

**Terrorist 1:** hey boss, I think she is using some kind of combat life fiber armor; we have to use the special bullets!

**Terrorist leader:** You right, come on let's use the special ammo now!

**Terrorist 1:** here you got. And I'm going to use this beauty. Eat this boy! (Shooting an RPG)

Uzu just was launched on the air by the explosion, and he felt near ryuko position.

**Ryuko:** uzu? Are you okay (worried voice)

**Uzu:** I'm fine; just help me to get up please!

**Terrorist leader:** Dieeeeeee you bitchhhhh! (Shooting to ryuko)

**Ryuko:** what? Ugh! (Stabbedonce again by a bullet) agh my shoulder! (Falling to the ground and blood coming out of her body)

**Uzu:** NOOOOOO.

**Terrorist leader:** That was an anti life fiber bullet, you're death now girl.

**Uzu:** Bastard! Meeeennnnn…

**Terrorist 1:** not this time (shooting the RPG)

**Uzu:** (avoiding the RPG projectile and sending it back) here you got!

**Terrorist 1:** noooooo (death by RPG explosion)

**Uzu:** (running to kill the leader)

**Terrorist Leader:** freeze there boy. (Shooting uzu's leg)

**Uzu:** Arggg, my leg! (Keep running because of the adrenaline rush)

**Terrorist leader:** What? How could it be?

**Uzu:** (behind the terrorist) I'm too fast for you!

**Terrorist leader:** SHIT! (Stabbed by uzu's sword) aarrrrggghhh (blood coming out of his mouth and from his chest)

Uzu just killed the terrorist leader but the RPG explosions set up some fire in the mall, so uzu told to all the hostages to get out the building, the police was outside and also the firefighters, people started to evacuate the place. Uzu just fell down he had a horrible wound on his right leg, then he just walked slowly where ryuko was, she had a bullet hole but the wound remained open and she was loosing blood, so uzu made a tourniquet around her shoulder, and one for his leg, the place was set on fire, so he just had another adrenaline rush, he grabbed ryuko and ran away the mall. Outside was gamagoori shouting in the speaker.

**Gamagoori:** This is Tokyo police department; get out of the mall with your hands on your head!

The cops were ready to shoot, but suddenly they saw a shadow coming out.

**Gamagoori:** stop there!

**Uzu:** (shouting loud) gamagoori, I'm uzu, I need a doctor!

**Gamagoori:** don't shoot! Come on bring the paramedics!

**Uzu:** gamagoori, ryuko was wounded by an anti life fiber bullet call iori, she doesn't stop bleeding!

**Gamagoori: **calm down, you are wounded you need medical attention too!

**Uzu:** I'm fine… just…. Help… ryuko. (Falling to the ground and Bleeding)

Gamagoori just sent ryuko and uzu to the hospital, and then he called satsuki to tell her what happened on the mall. And later he called iori and he just went to the hospital with a special medicine for ryuko. The hostages told the police what happened, then gamagoori interrogated all the witnesses, the Red Cross picked up the terrorist dead bodies, it was a gore scene with blood on the floor and mutilated bodies, all the hostages were fine, so gamagoori had no need to ask ryuko and uzu what happened there. Gamagoori just made his report and the case was closed, however the army was consternated for this daylight terrorist attack, they started by they own a different investigation.

Uzu was taken to the hospital he just fainted because he lost too much blood, ryuko was in other room, and uzu was just waking up when a doctor entered to his rom.

**Uzu:** (groaning) where I'm I?

**Doctor:** Oh! You are awaked Mr. Sanageyama!

**Uzu:** what happened?

**Doctor:** you lost too much blood; it's a miracle that you and the girl didn't die in that assault

**Uzu:** yeah, we had luck. Ugh ryuko? Doc how's ryuko?

**Doctor:** ah the young lady? She is fine, Mr. Iori came early and gave her some kind of medicine, and we just gave her some blood and sewed her wound.

**Uzu:** so… she is fine?

**Doctor:** absolutely, she is just sleeping.

**Uzu:** where is she? Can I see her?

**Doctor:** she is in the room in front of you (giving him a wheelchair) you can visit her if you want to.

The doctor just came out of the room, uzu took the wheelchair and went to ryuko's room, he entered and watched her, and there she was on the bed, she had a blood bag connected to her and she seemed to be sleeping, so uzu just got near ryuko and talked to her.

**Uzu:** Ryuko, can you hear me? It's me, uzu.

**Ryuko:** (whispering) ugh? U… uzu?

**Uzu:** that's right, how are you? (Smiling to her)

**Ryuko:** I feel tired! (Trying to sit up in the bed) ugh! My shoulder!

**Uzu:** don't move! You just had a surgery.

**Ryuko:** its just a scratch, thanks to iori's medicine ill be fine in few moments, I can feel how the life fibers in my body are healing me. (Sited on the bed)

**Uzu:** I'm happy to see that you are fine (holding ryuko hand)

**Ryuko:** (blushed) uzu, stop. I can't be with you, I'm with satsuki, and I can't do this to her!

**Uzu:** but in the balcony you didn't said that!

**Ryuko:** it was my fault. I should never let you k-kissed me. (Blushed)

**Uzu:** but matoi! You… I though you were enjoying it! (Sad face)

**Ryuko:** and I did! I- I mean…. Maybe is better that you leave uzu; satsuki may enter in any moment. (Looking at the room window)

**Uzu:** alright! I'm leaving now. I guess that satsuki got not only your heart; she already made you fear her.

**Ryuko:** I don't fear her! (Angry voice)

**Uzu:** prove it!

**Ryuko:** how?

**Uzu:** give me a last kiss!

**Ryuko:** what?

**Uzu:** give me a last kiss and I will leave tomorrow Tokyo and return to kanto!

**Ryuko:** are you crazy? You don't have to leave (worried voice)

**Uzu:** that's not what you want eh?

**Ryuko:** n-no well y-yes, I don't know… (Interrupted by uzu kiss)

Uzu just kissed ryuko, he could feel how ryuko was accepting him, but this time the kiss was short and uzu was the one who ended it.

**Ryuko:** w-wait (low voice and totally blushed)

**Uzu:** goodbye ryuko! I will never forget you! (Standing up from the wheelchair) I- I love you!

Uzu just opened the door, and satsuki was there, uzu just looked at her seriously, and then he returned to his room, what ryuko and uzu didn't knew is that satsuki heard all the conversation and saw what they were doing, she was angry but confused, but she just took a breath and entered to ryuko's room.

**Satsuki**: what happen? Are you ok? (Cold voice)

**Ryuko:** I'm fine don't worry (normal voice)

**Satsuki:** what was uzu doing here?

**Ryuko:** he just entered to tell me that he is leaving!

**Satsuki:** Leaving? What do you mean? (Sitting next to ryuko)

**Ryuko:** he's leaving Tokyo and he will return to kanto.

**Satsuki:** do you know why? (Looking at ryuko eyes)

**Ryuko:** (going back to bed) I don't know, he's your friend not mine. I'm tired and I wanna sleep s-sis.

**Satsuki:** right, keep sleeping, I'm going to home I will come in the afternoon (angry whispering) …. Yeah right….Friend.

Satsuki was so piss off that she wanted to go into uzu's room and punch him, but she just calmed down and went back to home, took a bath and relaxed, and then she just forgot what she saw. At the next day uzu just leaved the hospital, he bought a ticked to kanto and leaved Tokyo, he putted a friend of him in charge of the academy.

3 months passed and ryuko just wondered were uzu was, he really was in kanto or he just leaved Japan?, she had a lot of feeling on her heart, but she just acted normal when satsuki was with her, even when having sex, ryuko just remembered the way how uzu kissed her, uzu was a gent and he never touched any other part of ryuko's body, at difference of satsuki that seemed to be just horny, she didn't said something kind to ryuko in bed like if she were angry, and she didn't had cuteness when touching ryuko's body, all this things made think ryuko if maybe uzu was the chosen one for her and not satsuki.

One day ryuko decided to visit Kansai city she wanted to meet that place, but she wanted to go alone she just wanted spend some time away from satsuki.

**Ryuko:** well, all my baggage is done ill be back in 3 days.

**Satsuki:** are you sure you don't want me to go with you?

**Ryuko:** yea im sure, I wanna go to play some paintball and go to the shooting range, and I know you don't like those kinds of sports because those are too noisy for you (smirk)

**Satsuki:** (sigh) all right but be carefully, if you need something just call me.

**Ryuko:** ok sis, well I must go (trying to kiss her mouth)

**Satsuki:** (move away her mouth and receiving the kiss on her cheek) ok have a good tour matoi see you in 3 days.

So ryuko leaved the mansion and entered in her car she didn't understood why satsuki didn't receive her kiss, she started the car engine and drove away.

So ryuko was in Kansai she did all the things that she ever wanted to do alone, the first day passed really fast, in the afternoon of the second day ryuko was just on a little hill watching the sky she got a nap and when she woke up it was late, ryuko had return to the hotel, but she saw something that surprised her.

**Ryuko:** shit I got slept more time than I expected, I must go back to the hotel. (Searching for her keys) what the? Where are my keys?

**Uzu:** are you looking for this? (Behind ryuko and holding the keys)

**Ryuko:** (jumping and turning around) what? Uzu? What the hell are you doing here?

**Uzu:** well I just walked around here; I watched you and I decided to keep an eye on you until you waked up! (Smirking to her)

**Ryuko:** but it was suppose that you were in kanto!

**Uzu:** well yes I was there; I just came here to visit a friend and tomorrow I'm going back to Tokyo.

**Ryuko:** well… (Lightly blushed) I'm happy to see you again.

**Uzu:** (blushed) (nervous voice) r-really? I though you hated me

**Ryuko:** n-no I don't hate you (holding uzu's hands)

**Uzu:** what? Are you seriously?

**Ryuko:** yes, uzu….I been thinking about what you told me… and about what you did to me. It-it's true what you told me? Do you really love me?

**Uzu:** (getting very close of ryuko) yes, matoi I love you! You are the girl of my life!

**Ryuko:** uzu (closing her eyes)

**Uzu:** (kissing ryuko) matoi... I mean ryuko. I wanna be with you tonight.

**Ryuko:** what? (Pushing uzu away) I-I am not ready for this.

**Uzu:** Yes you do! (Grabbing ryuko by her hips)

**Ryuko:** (moaning) no p-please (touching uzu abdomen)

**Uzu:** come on, let me show you what a man like me, can do to a girl like you.

**Ryuko:** b-but not here!

**Uzu:** Let's go to my house!

**Ryuko:** Uzu… it's my first time! (Looking to his eyes) it's my first time with a man... and I'm scared (putting both hands on her pussy)

**Uzu:** (kissing ryuko) don't worry, I promise you that I'm gonna be gent, I will never do something to hurt you (smiling to her and slowly touching her face)


	2. Chapter 2

**Terrorist leader:** SHIT! (Stabbed by uzu's sword) aarrrrggghhh (blood coming out of his mouth and from his chest)

Uzu just killed the terrorist leader but the RPG explosions set up some fire in the mall, so uzu told to all the hostages to get out the building, the police was outside and also the firefighters, people started to evacuate the place. Uzu just fell down he had a horrible wound on his right leg, then he just walked slowly where ryuko was, she had a bullet hole but the wound remained open and she was loosing blood, so uzu made a tourniquet around her shoulder, and one for his leg, the place was set on fire, so he just had another adrenaline rush, he grabbed ryuko and ran away the mall. Outside was gamagoori shouting in the speaker.

**Gamagoori:** This is Tokyo police department; get out of the mall with your hands on your head!

The cops were ready to shoot, but suddenly they saw a shadow coming out.

**Gamagoori:** stop there!

**Uzu:** (shouting loud) gamagoori, I'm uzu, I need a doctor!

**Gamagoori:** don't shoot! Come on bring the paramedics!

**Uzu:** gamagoori, ryuko was wounded by an anti life fiber bullet call iori, she doesn't stop bleeding!

**Gamagoori: **calm down, you are wounded you need medical attention too!

**Uzu:** I'm fine… just…. Help… ryuko. (Falling to the ground and Bleeding)

Gamagoori just sent ryuko and uzu to the hospital, and then he called satsuki to tell her what happened on the mall. And later he called iori and he just went to the hospital with a special medicine for ryuko. The hostages told the police what happened, then gamagoori interrogated all the witnesses, the Red Cross picked up the terrorist dead bodies, it was a gore scene with blood on the floor and mutilated bodies, all the hostages were fine, so gamagoori had no need to ask ryuko and uzu what happened there. Gamagoori just made his report and the case was closed, however the army was consternated for this daylight terrorist attack, they started by they own a different investigation.

Uzu was taken to the hospital he just fainted because he lost too much blood, ryuko was in other room, and uzu was just waking up when a doctor entered to his rom.

**Uzu:** (groaning) where I'm I?

**Doctor:** Oh! You are awaked Mr. Sanageyama!

**Uzu:** what happened?

**Doctor:** you lost too much blood; it's a miracle that you and the girl didn't die in that assault

**Uzu:** yeah, we had luck. Ugh ryuko? Doc how's ryuko?

**Doctor:** ah the young lady? She is fine, Mr. Iori came early and gave her some kind of medicine, and we just gave her some blood and sewed her wound.

**Uzu:** so… she is fine?

**Doctor:** absolutely, she is just sleeping.

**Uzu:** where is she? Can I see her?

**Doctor:** she is in the room in front of you (giving him a wheelchair) you can visit her if you want to.

The doctor just came out of the room, uzu took the wheelchair and went to ryuko's room, he entered and watched her, and there she was on the bed, she had a blood bag connected to her and she seemed to be sleeping, so uzu just got near ryuko and talked to her.

**Uzu:** Ryuko, can you hear me? It's me, uzu.

**Ryuko:** (whispering) ugh? U… uzu?

**Uzu:** that's right, how are you? (Smiling to her)

**Ryuko:** I feel tired! (Trying to sit up in the bed) ugh! My shoulder!

**Uzu:** don't move! You just had a surgery.

**Ryuko:** its just a scratch, thanks to iori's medicine ill be fine in few moments, I can feel how the life fibers in my body are healing me. (Sited on the bed)

**Uzu:** I'm happy to see that you are fine (holding ryuko hand)

**Ryuko:** (blushed) uzu, stop. I can't be with you, I'm with satsuki, and I can't do this to her!

**Uzu:** but in the balcony you didn't said that!

**Ryuko:** it was my fault. I should never let you k-kissed me. (Blushed)

**Uzu:** but matoi! You… I though you were enjoying it! (Sad face)

**Ryuko:** and I did! I- I mean…. Maybe is better that you leave uzu; satsuki may enter in any moment. (Looking at the room window)

**Uzu:** alright! I'm leaving now. I guess that satsuki got not only your heart; she already made you fear her.

**Ryuko:** I don't fear her! (Angry voice)

**Uzu:** prove it!

**Ryuko:** how?

**Uzu:** give me a last kiss!

**Ryuko:** what?

**Uzu:** give me a last kiss and I will leave tomorrow Tokyo and return to kanto!

**Ryuko:** are you crazy? You don't have to leave (worried voice)

**Uzu:** that's not what you want eh?

**Ryuko:** n-no well y-yes, I don't know… (Interrupted by uzu kiss)

Uzu just kissed ryuko, he could feel how ryuko was accepting him, but this time the kiss was short and uzu was the one who ended it.

**Ryuko:** w-wait (low voice and totally blushed)

**Uzu:** goodbye ryuko! I will never forget you! (Standing up from the wheelchair) I- I love you!

Uzu just opened the door, and satsuki was there, uzu just looked at her seriously, and then he returned to his room, what ryuko and uzu didn't knew is that satsuki heard all the conversation and saw what they were doing, she was angry but confused, but she just took a breath and entered to ryuko's room.

**Satsuki**: what happen? Are you ok? (Cold voice)

**Ryuko:** I'm fine don't worry (normal voice)

**Satsuki:** what was uzu doing here?

**Ryuko:** he just entered to tell me that he is leaving!

**Satsuki:** Leaving? What do you mean? (Sitting next to ryuko)

**Ryuko:** he's leaving Tokyo and he will return to kanto.

**Satsuki:** do you know why? (Looking at ryuko eyes)

**Ryuko:** (going back to bed) I don't know, he's your friend not mine. I'm tired and I wanna sleep s-sis.

**Satsuki:** right, keep sleeping, I'm going to home I will come in the afternoon (angry whispering) …. Yeah right….Friend.

Satsuki was so piss off that she wanted to go into uzu's room and punch him, but she just calmed down and went back to home, took a bath and relaxed, and then she just forgot what she saw. At the next day uzu just leaved the hospital, he bought a ticked to kanto and leaved Tokyo, he putted a friend of him in charge of the academy.

3 months passed and ryuko just wondered were uzu was, he really was in kanto or he just leaved Japan?, she had a lot of feeling on her heart, but she just acted normal when satsuki was with her, even when having sex, ryuko just remembered the way how uzu kissed her, uzu was a gent and he never touched any other part of ryuko's body, at difference of satsuki that seemed to be just horny, she didn't said something kind to ryuko in bed like if she were angry, and she didn't had cuteness when touching ryuko's body, all this things made think ryuko if maybe uzu was the chosen one for her and not satsuki.

One day ryuko decided to visit Kansai city she wanted to meet that place, but she wanted to go alone she just wanted spend some time away from satsuki.

**Ryuko:** well, all my baggage is done ill be back in 3 days.

**Satsuki:** are you sure you don't want me to go with you?

**Ryuko:** yea im sure, I wanna go to play some paintball and go to the shooting range, and I know you don't like those kinds of sports because those are too noisy for you (smirk)

**Satsuki:** (sigh) all right but be carefully, if you need something just call me.

**Ryuko:** ok sis, well I must go (trying to kiss her mouth)

**Satsuki:** (move away her mouth and receiving the kiss on her cheek) ok have a good tour matoi see you in 3 days.

So ryuko leaved the mansion and entered in her car she didn't understood why satsuki didn't receive her kiss, she started the car engine and drove away.

So ryuko was in Kansai she did all the things that she ever wanted to do alone, the first day passed really fast, in the afternoon of the second day ryuko was just on a little hill watching the sky she got a nap and when she woke up it was late, ryuko had return to the hotel, but she saw something that surprised her.

**Ryuko:** shit I got slept more time than I expected, I must go back to the hotel. (Searching for her keys) what the? Where are my keys?

**Uzu:** are you looking for this? (Behind ryuko and holding the keys)

**Ryuko:** (jumping and turning around) what? Uzu? What the hell are you doing here?

**Uzu:** well I just walked around here; I watched you and I decided to keep an eye on you until you waked up! (Smirking to her)

**Ryuko:** but it was suppose that you were in kanto!

**Uzu:** well yes I was there; I just came here to visit a friend and tomorrow I'm going back to Tokyo.

**Ryuko:** well… (Lightly blushed) I'm happy to see you again.

**Uzu:** (blushed) (nervous voice) r-really? I though you hated me

**Ryuko:** n-no I don't hate you (holding uzu's hands)

**Uzu:** what? Are you seriously?

**Ryuko:** yes, uzu….I been thinking about what you told me… and about what you did to me. It-it's true what you told me? Do you really love me?

**Uzu:** (getting very close of ryuko) yes, matoi I love you! You are the girl of my life!

**Ryuko:** uzu (closing her eyes)

**Uzu:** (kissing ryuko) matoi... I mean ryuko. I wanna be with you tonight.

**Ryuko:** what? (Pushing uzu away) I-I am not ready for this.

**Uzu:** Yes you do! (Grabbing ryuko by her hips)

**Ryuko:** (moaning) no p-please (touching uzu abdomen)

**Uzu:** come on, let me show you what a man like me, can do to a girl like you.

**Ryuko:** b-but not here!

**Uzu:** Let's go to my house!

**Ryuko:** Uzu… it's my first time! (Looking to his eyes) it's my first time with a man... and I'm scared (putting both hands on her pussy)

**Uzu:** (kissing ryuko) don't worry, I promise you that I'm gonna be gent, I will never do something to hurt you (smiling to her and slowly touching her face)

**Ryuko:** ok, I will trust you; let's go to your house!

And then ryuko and uzu just got in the car, uzu drove back to his house but in the journey both ones didn't say anything, it was because ryuko was nervous and uzu didn't wanted to made her feel uncomfortable, instead of say something uzu just looked at ryuko and smiled to her, she just giggled and got blushed. After 12 minutes uzu and ryuko entered at the house and then they got in uzu's room, uzu just kissed ryuko and she just relaxed her body, she was feeling what satsuki couldn't make her feel, slowly and carefully uzu striped ryuko, first the tank top that she was wearing then the jeans, until she was only in underwear. Uzu striped himself he used a blue t-shirt and a jeans, and then he just talked to ryuko about what he were going to do.

**Ryuko:** I-I like your abdomen…. (Touching his abdomen) W-what are you going to do me now?

**Uzu:** relax! First I'm going to put away your bra (taking of ryuko's bra)

**Ryuko:** o-ok (scared voice)

Uzu: I'm going to kiss slowly your breasts (kissing and licking ryuko's breast, slowly licking her nipples)

**Ryuko:** (loud moaning) ah! It….. Feels….. So…. Good!

**Uzu:** (kissing ryuko's mouth) now, I'm going to take of your panties.

**Ryuko:** (blushed) o-ok do it… it feels good, I-I like what you are doing to me uzu.

So uzu removed ryuko's panties then he started to lick her pussy, and with his hand he just touched and played with ryuko's clitoris making her moaning and screaming. Ryuko got wet and she seemed to be enjoying it because she was telling uzu to don't stop. Then uzu stopped, he putted away his boxer and showed to ryuko his dick, he had a big erection, ryuko saw it, and then ryuko looked at uzu and asked what was next.

**Ryuko:** s-so are you going to put that inside me?

**Uzu:** yes, but if you don't want to do this I will stop (smiling to her)

**Ryuko**: please….. Don't stop, do it… I want it inside me (touching uzu's dick)

Ryuko leaned in the bed she was red has a tomato and fast breathing, her pussy was wet so she just opened her legs waiting for uzu penetration. Uzu aimed his dick to ryuko's pussy, he slowly was introducing his dick on ryuko, she started to have contractions, and her body was getting hard, it was obviously that she was nervous but uzu just looked at her, he just smirked and told her to not be afraid so he continued pushing inner… centimeter by centimeter.

**Ryuko:** agh, it-it hurts, it hurts me uzu (moaning and screaming) b-but don't stop…. keep going… it hurt but… I like it!

**Uzu:** don't worry ryuko (pushing his dick) just wait a little more, it will hurt you just a moment but then you will be fine.

**Ryuko:** don't worry….. I'm ok….. I never felt this before…. P-please don't stop!

Uzu was pushing but then he felt something that was stopping him, it was ryuko's hymen, so uzu told her to take a deep breath; he pushed with force against ryuko's hymen breaking it. Ryuko screamed and moaned hardly, she held the bed sheet, held uzu back with her legs then she exhaled and relaxed the body. Uzu withdrew his dick from ryuko's pussy, some blood came out from her pussy and uzu also had some blood on his pines, he picked a towel and cleaned the blood.

**Uzu:** (exited voice) so…. How… do….you feel?

**Ryuko:** (exited voice) It hurt me… for a while….. b-but I'm ok….. I liked it (kissing uzu's mouth)

**Uzu:** I told you that won't hurt too much (smirking) come on, let's take a bath.

They entered in the bathroom and both ones took a shower they cleaned the blood and played little sexual games. Ryuko was feeling something really different, she was not a lady anymore she was now a woman. Uzu was really happy because he was making the love with the girl of his dreams, he didn't thought in satsuki or what could happen tomorrow, he just was living the moment, that celestial and glorious moment that seemed to never end.

In the rest of the night they made the love many times, ryuko was moaning has she never did it before, her body just became one with uzu she wanted to be with him forever but she knew that when the sun raised she had to return to satsuki's mansion, but that would be in the next day until that happened ryuko stilled enjoying with uzu.

In the morning of the 3rd day uzu and ryuko went to the mall, the paintball field, the pool and even to shoot some weapons, ryuko was having a really good time with sanageyama and she was happy to be with him. In the noon they returned to the hotel were ryuko was hosted, they made the baggage, but ryuko was worried she didn't wanted to leave the city; she wanted to be with uzu, the man that became her woman.

**Uzu:** what's wrong ryuko?

**Ryuko:** I don't wanna return to Tokyo. I want stay here with you! (Hugging uzu)

**Uzu:** (putting his hands on ryuko's face) look at me, lets go to my house, I'm going to pick my baggage and then together we are going to return to Tokyo, I will stay in my house and you can return to satsuki's mansion alone, then I will visit you in the night; ok? (Smiling to her)

**Ryuko:** but that would be suspicious, satsuki must not now this!

**Uzu:** don't worry we are going to be fine, I love you ryuko no matter what happen I will be always with you, even if satsuki is in your bed (kissing her)

**Ryuko:** (giggles) ok, I love you too uzu now you are part of my life.

Then they leaved the hotel, returned to uzu's house in Kansai and finally drove back to Tokyo, Ryuko leaved uzu in his house, they had a last kiss and finally she returned to satsuki's mansion. She was really nervous she just dissimulate and entered in her room, senketsu was there and he greet her then ryuko told him what happened in Kansai, he just couldn't believe what happened but her secret was safe because senketsu would never betray ryuko.

In the night satsuki returned, she was looking for ryuko and found her on the garden she was on a beach chair listening music, so satsuki got close to her and gave her a kiss, she reacted with fear but ryuko told her that was because she was sleeping, so satsuki asked her how was the journey.

**Ryuko:** well it was not the big deal, I just got bored in the 2nd day but I enjoyed the city.

**Satsuki:** oh, well I'm happy that you had a great time in the city.

**Ryuko:** yea me too (looking at the clock) you know what sis, I'm going to bed, I feel sleepy after the journey

**Satsuki:** ok, go and take a nap, I will wake you up when dinner is ready.

Satsuki went to her studio, she was checking the national news, but she noticed something in the security cameras. It was ryuko! She was in the garden talking with uzu, satsuki just turned on the speaker and heard what they were saying, and she was watching and hearing all.

**Uzu:** (hugging ryuko) I told you I would come back.

**Ryuko:** (sniffing) umm I like your perfume, it turns me on (giggles)

**Uzu:** I bought it expecting that you would like it!

**Ryuko:** hell yes! I really love it! (Putting her arms around uzu's neck)

**Satsuki:** what the fuck is going on here? Uzu…. And….. Ryuko? No way! (angry voice)

**Uzu:** really? Well, I think I deserve a prize don't you think? (Grabbing ryuko's hips)

**Satsuki:** What the fuck? (Furious voice) don't dare you to do what I think you are going to do!

**Ryuko:** umm, ok here is your prize (kissing uzu)

**Uzu:** oh! Sweet (receiving ryuko's kiss)

**Satsuki:** WHAT THE FUCK? FUCK THIS SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TO DO THIS TO ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER! (Hysterical voice and destroying the computer)

**Satsuki:** SOROI COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

**Soroi:** What happen? Lady Satsuki?

**Satsuki:** CLEAN THIS MESS! I'm GOING TO BE INT THE GYM, AND GET MY BAKUZAN! IF BY ANY REASON UZU SANAGEYAMA ASK FOR ME, TELL HIM WHERE I'm I (furiously leaving the room)

Satsuki leaves the studio and enter in the gym, meanwhile soroi clean all the mess, he was worried because he never saw satsuki acting like that, but he just followed her orders he gave to her the bakuzan and if uzu asked for her he knew what to say.

**Uzu:** (entering in the living room) hi soroi, where is satsuki Sama?

**Soroi:** good evening Mr. Sanageyama, lady satsuki is in the gym (nervous voice)

**Uzu:** ok thanks, I'm going to visit her.

**Soroi:** be carefully (low voice)

Uzu went to the gym, he had no idea of what he were going to face, he had his sword on his back as always for protection, he entered in the gym and saw satsuki cutting off some dummies with a fearsome strength, he just walked and greet satsuki like always.

**Uzu:** hiya satsuki Sama, how are you?

**Satsuki:** (cutting off the last dummies) hi sanageyama, what bring you to my house?

**Uzu:** well, I just returned from kanto today and I wanted to visit you.

**Satsuki:** (holding bakuzan) oh! Well and how was your journey? (Cold but angry voice)

**Uzu:** well it was bored, but I'm happy to be here.

**Satsuki:** how about ryuko? Did you talked to her? (Still not watching uzu's face)

**Uzu:** nope I didn't talked to her yet, I guess that she is sleeping or something like that hahaha (laughing)

**Satsuki:** DO YOU THINK THAT I AM STUPID SANAGEYAMA? (Angered voice)

**Uzu:** w-what are you talking about?

**Satsuki:** I SAW BOTH ON YOU IN THE GARDEN KISSING EACH OTHER! (Turning around)

**Uzu:** what? You were spying us? (Nervous voice)

**Satsuki:** STOP ACTING LIKE A FOOL. WHAT IS BETWEEN YOU AND RYUKO? (Looking at him with hate)

**Uzu:** *shit she knows everything* well if you saw what we did, looks like I don't need to talk!

**Satsuki:** TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I SWEAR BY GOD I'm GONNA CUT OFF YOUR HEAD (aiming to him with bakuzan)

**Uzu:** ok, if you insist. We were together yesterday, I confessed to her my feelings and I became her woman. WE HAD SEX!

**Satsuki:** w-what... HOW DARE YOU? (Attacking uzu) SON OF A BITCH!

**Uzu:** (blocking the attack with his sword) what the? Satsuki are you trying to kill me?

**Satsuki:** I'm not trying to kill you, I'm going to kill you and that simple sword is no match for me!

**Uzu:** (pushing satsuki away) I don't think so, this is made from the same materials that bakuzan!

**Satsuki:** I don't care I'm going to kill you! How could did that to me? Ryuko is my girlfriend and you just fucked her!

**Uzu:** I didn't force her; she came to me because she was sick from you! And what you are doing is not correct! YOU ARE SISTERS GOD DAM IT!

**Satsuki:** That's not your problem, what happen between she and me is private! She loves me and I love her, that doesn't care you!

**Uzu**: she does not love you! She fears you! And that is sick!

**Satsuki:** Shut up! (Attacking uzu)

**Uzu:** force me to shut up! (Attacking satsuki)

(Both swords clashing)

**Satsuki:** not bad monkey (jumping over uzu and cutting his back) but I'm better.

**Uzu:** argh! You bitch! (Turning around) it's my time to attack now, (cutting satsuki arm)

**Satsuki:** what? Y-you cute me... When I kill you ryuko will forget you! (Bleeding arm)

**Uzu:** and do you think she will not suspect that you did it? (Bleeding back)

**Satsuki:** accidents can happen and no one will doubt from me!

**Uzu:** that is the truly satsuki, cold, full of hate and a murder!

**Satsuki:** shut up! Shut up! You idiot! You don't know anything about me! (Cutting uzu's chest)

**Uzu:** aaahh. (Bleeding chest) Of course I know you! I had been at your side all this years. (Attacking satsuki and cutting her leg)

**Satsuki:** gah! (Bleeding leg) if I knew the kind of person that you would become, I never would accept you in my academy!

**Uzu:** I think the same! I would never serve to a monster like you! You are not different from Ragyo. YOU ARE LIKE HER! PERVING YOUR LITTLE SISTER ONLY TO SATISFY YOUR HORNY NEEDS WHITOUT CARING FOR HER FEELINGS. YOU ARE A MONSTER! (Attacking satsuki decided to kill her)

**Satsuki:** SHUT UP! DIE NOW SANAGEYAMA! (Trying to kill uzu)

Both ones were wounded and loosing too much blood, but they were decided to kill each other, there was hate on they eyes and looks like no one could stop them, suddenly they heard some one screaming begging to them to stop!

**Ryuko:** SSTTTOOOOPPPPPPP!

**Both ones: **WHAT!

(Clashed swords)

Ryuko just entered in the gym she was wearing senketsu and stopped the attack with the scissors blades. Sanageyama and Satsuki were in shock, she appeared in the right moment but she was crying, looks like she heard all the conversation.

**Uzu:** ryuko? What are you doing here!

**Satsuki:** get out of here ryuko, this is between him and me.

**Ryuko:** (crying) please stop! You are friends, you shouldn't be fighting!

**Satsuki:** he is not my friend anymore! Are you protecting him?

**Uzu:** don't talk to her, you monster.

**Ryuko:** SHUT UP! (Crying) please shut up and listens to me! (Pushing both ones on the floor and throwing away their swords)

**Ryuko:** why are you doing this? Look at you! You were going to kill yourselves. You didn't think about my feelings?

**Ryuko:** this is not what I want. (Looking at them) I love you guys, I have feeling for you uzu and also for you satsuki. Yes it's true that she is my sister, but we never had a sentimental relationship as a family. And what I did with uzu was because I wanted to be with him, I love the way how you guys touch my body and the way like you kiss me, but I just can only choose one of you.

**Uzu:** ryuko Kun?!

**Satsuki:** matoi?!

**Ryuko:** I have enough space in my heart for both ones, but I know that you wouldn't ever accept that. This is my fault, this is what my presence does to you….. I'm-I'm sorry… I should never come to this city.

**Senketsu:** Ryuko! Don't say that, if you had never come, Ragyo would have destroyed the world.

**Ryuko:** I know that senketsu! (Crying and whipping) but look what I've done, I just destroyed a friendship. I'm sorry… I'm really sorry. (Quickly leaving the gym)

Ryuko ran away from the gym, she was crying and her heart was broken because what she saw and heard, she just wanted to be alone. Satsuki and uzu stood up and looked each other, there was blood on the floor and their wounds still bleeding it was a grim and sad scene, but suddenly satsuki just walked in front of uzu and talked to him:

**Satsuki:** what have we done? We just broke ryuko's heart.

**Uzu:** not only broke her heart, we were going to kill each other.

(Momentary silence)

**Satsuki:** I'm s-sorry uzu; I think that isn't your fault that you felt in love of ryuko.

**Uzu:** I'm sorry too satsuki. I should never interrupt in your lives.

**Satsuki:** (calmed voice) how long you been in love of her?

**Uzu:** just 5 years ago science the war ended. (Calmed voice) what about you?

**Satsuki:** well 5 years ago too. I think that there is no one to blame. But why you didn't say anything to her?

**Uzu:** because I was a coward.

**Satsuki:** (bleeding arm and leg) agh; it hurts; I think we should go to a hospital. (Smiling to he)

**Uzu:** yeah, agh, I think we need to heal these wounds. (Smiling) but what about ryuko?

**Satsuki:** I-I have an idea; I think that we can get an answer to this situation about ryuko.

**Uzu:** really? Well what do you have on mind?

They just went to the nursery in the mansion, soroi bandaged their wounds satsuki apologized with him and told him everything, after all soroi was like his father, and then together they just searched for ryuko.

Meanwhile, ryuko was crying in the balcony of the mansion, she was really sad and couldn't hold her tears, senketsu tried to calm her but she was inconsolable.

**Senketsu:** please I beg you ryuko, calm down, you been crying for an hour.

**Ryuko:** I can't senketsu (whipping) my two great loves are know enemies and it's my fault.

**Satsuki**: no its not!

**Ryuko:** s-sis? What are you doing here? (Tears on her face)

**Satsuki:** don't worry; calm down, everything is ok between uzu and me.

**Ryuko:** r-really? But how is that possible?

**Uzu:** well let's say that she and I reached to a common agreement!

**Ryuko:** what? But what do you mean? Is that true?

**Satsuki:** (nodding her head) that's right, better show to her what are we talking about eh uzu? (Smirking)

**Uzu:** ok, my pleasure satsuki! (Putting his hands on ryuko's face)

**Ryuko:** what the… (Interrupted by a kiss of uzu)

**Ryuko:** (blushed) but…. What…. Are you doing?

**Satsuki:** (giggling) this is part of the common agreement little sister (kissing ryuko)

**Ryuko:** what…. (Interrupted by a kiss of satsuki)

**Ryuko:** (totally blushed) but what on earth is happening? (Looking at both of them)

**Satsuki:** well if you have enough space for both of us in your heart…

**Uzu:** so it's possible that we do the same.

**Ryuko:** what do you mean?

**Uzu:** I don't care if you are with satsuki.

**Satsuki:** and I don't care if you are with uzu.

**Both ones:** if you have the same feelings for each one us, we shall accept your choice. (Both ones smiling)

**Ryuko:** f-for real? This is too cute! Thanks guys I love both of you, I love you so much. (Hugging them)

**Uzu:** I love you too ryuko, you are the girl of my life! And I'm so happy to be with you (hugging her)

**Satsuki:** I also love you my little delinquent (hugging ryuko)

**Ryuko:** Well let's go to eat, I'm hungry what you think guys?

**Satsuki:** ok (nodding) tell soroi that serve the food please!

**Ryuko:** alright sis, I'm going in, don't be late uzu.

**Uzu:** don't worry, I won't.

**Senketsu:** well everything ended better than expected you are a lucky girl ryuko.

**Ryuko:** (running to the kitchen) yes I'm so happy senketsu, it's the best day of my life, and I got the best from both worlds. (Giggling)

Meanwhile in the balcony:

**Uzu:** well that was a good idea satsuki!

**Satsuki:** yes but I'm surprised that you accepted it.

**Uzu:** hahaha I am the one who is surprised, I never knew that you had an open mind.

**Satsuki:** I'm full of surprises, come on here my friend. (Hugging uzu)

**Uzu:** (receiving the hug) argh please be carefully you just cut my back and my chest!

**Satsuki:** ups, I'm sorry (smiling) so, let's go to dinner. Oh! I was thinking about ryuko's gift on next month!

**Uzu: **ryuko's birthday? What do you have on mind?

**Satsuki:** yes her birthday (looking at him with perversion and giggling) and…. We are part of the gift… if you know what I mean!

**Uzu:** (blushed) oh, I understand, you are a dirty girl satsuki! (Spanking her)

**Satsuki:** hahaha, I told you that I have an open mind (giggling)

And that's how they ended them little chat, later they had the dinner all they were in the table having a good time, and there was no more hate among them. Later on that night uzu was leaving the mansion for going back home but ryuko stopped uzu and told him that he could sleep with her and satsuki. Uzu looked at her and accepted so he slept in the same room with satsuki and ryuko, it was weird cause satsuki was on the same bed but uzu just ignored this, uzu was on the left, satsuki on the right and ryuko in the middle, it was a cute scene. At the next day they went to the hospital to heal their wounds and later uzu just moved to satsuki's mansion and the relationship between they just grew up successfully. Ryuko was so happy because she had now her two true loves with her, and by first time she felt herself complete, she finally found the happiness because that was her choice. that was Ryuko's' choice.

**SO THATS ALL FOLKS HEHE GOOD BYE**


End file.
